When abnormal noise or vibrations are detected in a system (e.g. gas turbine engine) comprising rotating components, troubleshooting methods are used to determine the root cause of the abnormal noise or vibrations. However, these methods are time consuming and expensive. For example, one troubleshooting method consists in removing components of the system one after the other and operating the system. The defective component is identified as being the component of which the absence in the system results in the elimination of the abnormal noise or vibrations. Alternatively, expensive diagnosis tools can be used to identify the defective component.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved and convenient method for troubleshooting noise/vibrations issues in a system comprising rotating components.